The Ultimate Guide: FireClan Edition
Hello folks, FireClan here. If you're a savvy fan of mine, then I believe you will quite enjoy this. This is the FireClan saga's Ultimate Guide. This will be a gallery of every character of importance to appear in my main fanfic series, "The FireClan Saga". Cats will be updated at random, usually only after their stories have been completely finished. For example, Husktail only appeared in Arc 1 of the saga, so his entry will be completed before say Goldenpelt's, who is a main character in Arc 3. This may take a while to complete, but I hope you all thoroughly enjoy! Now pull up a chair, grab your popcorn, your licorice, your Stromboli, and buckle up for The Ulitmate Guide! Spoilers lie ahead! If you haven't read the full FireClan saga, I would recommend skipping to the final chapter, where you can find a list of all fanfics mentioned! Thunderstar TBC Rockfoot and Shorttail - Complete The loners Rock and Spot were some of Thunder's greatest friends during his time in the Twolegplace alley. The three had grown up alongside each other, and learned to depend on one another like brothers. Because of this, when Thunder approached them with promises of a new and better life in ThunderClan, they simply couldn't refuse. Strong, intelligent, and ferociously loyal; Rock, who would eventually be known as Rockfoot, served FireClan as Thunderstar's first deputy. Thunderstar couldn't have asked for a better deputy, as Rockfoot kept FireClan well defended during its infancy, as well as being one of the clan's most powerful assets. Had he been on the opposing side of the clans, he could have conquered each cat in the forest and the lake. Despite his immense strength, he met his end during a grisly battle with ShadowClan at the paws of Blackstar. On the night of his death, Thunderstar grieved as if he had truly lost his brother. Despite being one of Thunderstar's greatest friends, Spot never really stood out. This never bothered him, he was just content sticking around for the ride. His warrior name of Shorttail was granted to him when, on the night of his warrior ceremony, his tail was crushed beneath a monster's paws on a Thunderpath. After joining FireClan alonside his friends, he lived a normal and peaceful life for the most part. He raised two sons, saw the rise and fall of the Dark Forest, and lived to a ripe old age along the shores of the lake. He passed quietly in his sleep one night in the Elder's Den in FireClan camp; completely ecstatic that he would see Thunderstar and Rockfoot again. Husktail - Complete In his younger years, Husk served as a senior warrior within BloodClan. Already being fairly old by the time of Scourge's arrival, he was one of the few cats with the sense to point out flaws in the leader's ideology. Despite this, he remained loyal to Scourge for many moons. This loyalty to BloodClan diminished however when Scourge murdered two deserters and left their newborn kit for death on a Thunderpath. Adopting the kit as his own son, Husk left BloodClan to live peacefully on the outskirts of the Twolegplace, far from Scourge's influence. Many years later, he and his son Thunder found themselves face to face with one of Scourge's greatest rivals, Firestar. Rather than fighting him, Husk joined with him and became an elder of ThunderClan. During a ShadowClan raid on the camp, he was killed trying to protect the other elders from the battle. With his final breath, he finally revealed the truth to Thunderstorm on where he had come from. Husktail found a new purpose in his life in StarClan in the form of Badgerstripe, Thunderstar's son. It was Husktail's duty to guide the young warrior down a path of righteousness that would end with him taking his father's place as leader. He never really became a member of FireClan, but did so much to ensure the safety of the clanmates he had never met. - Want to know more about Husktail's life? Find out in his Super Edition: Husktail's Choice! Badgerstar TBC Deadstar and Hogfoot TBC Toadstar TBC Robinstar TBC Spiderstorm TBC Bloodstar TBC Firebird and Grayspeck TBC Goldenpelt TBC Blazeheart TBC Clawstripe TBC Whitefoot TBC Darkfeather and Stormspots TBC Breezestar TBC Ravenflight TBC Morningstar TBC Links to Other FireClan Media! What's that? You aren't up to date on your FireClan knowledge? Well that's okay! You can find a full list of every entry in the FireClan saga by clicking here! Happy reading! - FireClan